disneyfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Miroir Magique
Le Miroir Magique est un personnage de Blanche-Neige et les Sept Nains (1937), considéré par beaucoup de spécialistes comme un chef d'oeuvre. Le Miroir est un objet vivant, il est à la fois un personnage et un objet. Son but est de répondre aux questions de son maître ou sa maîtresse, en l'occurrence La Reine, qui lui demande souvent qui est la plus belle du royaume. Ce serviteur n'est pas un antagoniste, même s'il provoque indirectement la jalousie de la Reine, mais un personnage neutre dans le long-métrage original. Ses origines sont toutefois révélées dans un roman consacré à la jeunesse de la Méchante Reine du film, publié par Disney. Il est apparu, en dehors de son premier film, dans de nombreux programmes télévisés, notamment dans les années 1950, avec un rôle tantôt plus sympathisant, tantôt plus pernicieux. Dans le long-métrage d'origine, il fut doublé par Moroni Olsen et par Jean-Claude Balard dans le doublage français de 2001. Apparitions Cinéma= Blanche-Neige et les Sept Nains (1937) La question de la Reine thumb|left|Le Miroir répondant à une question de la Reine. L'introduction du film, sous la forme d'un livre dont les pages se tournent au fur et à mesure, nous apprend que la Reine consulte son Miroir Magique chaque matin en lui posant la question " Miroir magique au mur, qui a beauté parfaite et pure ? ". Et chaque fois le Miroir lui répondait « Ma Reine, tu es la plus belle de toutes », la Reine était satisfaite car elle savait que le Miroir disait la vérité. Révélation de la beauté de Blanche-Neige thumb|Le Miroir rempli de flammes. Ce matin-là, justement, la Reine s'approche du Miroir pour le consulter et lui ordonne d'accourir du plus profond des espaces, puis de parler et de lui montrer son visage. Un vent puissant souffle alors et la foudre frappe, tandis que des flammes remplissent le Miroir, puis un visage apparaît dans le reflet. Celui-ci demande à la Reine ce qu'elle veut voir, et sa maîtresse lui pose la question habituelle : « Miroir Magique au mur, qui a beauté parfaite et pure ? ». Le Miroir lui répond que, malgré sa beauté, une jeune fille habillée de loques est encore plus belle qu'elle. Puis il la décrit, à la demande de la Reine, en parlant de ses lèvres rouges comme la rose, ses cheveux noirs comme l'ébène et son teint blanc comme la neige. La Reine se rend compte alors qu'il s'agit de sa belle-fille, Blanche-Neige. Révélation de la trahison du Chasseur thumb|left|Le Miroir révélant à la Reine la trahison du Chasseur. La Reine questionne de nouveau son Miroir le soir, lorsqu'elle pense que son Chasseur a tué Blanche-Neige. Elle pose la question habituelle, en insistant sur le now (« maintenant »)Subtilité uniquement remarquable en version originale.. Mais son esclave lui répond qu'au pied des sept collines de joyaux, par delà la septième chute, dans le logis des Sept Nains, demeure Blanche-Neige, qui est toujours la plus belle. La Reine, étonnée, lui répond que le corps de sa belle-fille gît dans la forêt, et que le Chasseur lui a apporté son cœur dans un coffret qu'elle montre au Miroir. Cependant, ce dernier lui apprend que Blanche-Neige est toujours en vie, plus belle que jamais, et qu'elle tient le cœur d'une biche dans sa mainDans la version anglaise, de même que dans le conte original, il s'agit du coeur d'un cochon (car il est anatomiquement très proche d'un coeur humain, et pouvait donc tromper la Reine plus aisément). C'est la dernière apparition du Miroir dans le film ; on ne sait pas ce qu'il advient de lui par la suite. Peut-être qu'après la mort de sa maîtresse, il est détruit, ou simplement transporté hors du château. D'autres personnages dont le sort final est inconnu sont Le Chasseur et le corbeau. À l'instar du Miroir, ce sont des personnages secondaires, destinés à faire avancer l'histoire de la Reine. |-| Vidéo= ''Mickey, la magie de Noël (2001) Avec un rôle identique à celui qu'il tient dans la série ''Tous en boîte, le Miroir est entouré d'une guirlande, vers l'entrée du club. À la toute fin du film, à l'instar de certains méchants, qui mettent à part leur côté purement pernicieux, en vue de festoyer avec les autres personnages, sa personnalité (extrêmement neutre et impassible d'habitude), est délaissée pour correspondre à la période de Noël, puisque l'on peut s'apercevoir qu'il sourit. ''Mickey, le club des méchants (2002) En la période d'Halloween, Donald tente d'effrayer les autres membres du club, sans succès, essayant également sur le Miroir Magique, avec un échec similaire. |-| Télévision= ''Tous en boîte (2001-2004) Dans la série animée, le Miroir fait plusieurs brèves apparitions, placé vers l'entrée du club tenu par Mickey Mouse. Divers personnages, comme Donald Duck, se servent de lui avec des buts variés, ce qui est souvent source de brèves séquences humoristiques. ''Once Upon a Time (2011-) Le Miroir Magique apparaît dans la série, étant un personnage récurrent dans la première saison, interprété par Giancarlo Esposito. La Reine Regina possédant un florilège de miroirs, l'Esprit peut faire apparaître sa tête, à volonté ou sur commande de la Reine, dans chacun d'eux, dans un arrière-plan bleuté. Ayant la capacité de tout voir, il est ainsi l'espion attitré de la Reine et l'informe par exemple du réveil de Blanche-Neige par le biais du véritable amour. L'épisode ''Le Génie narre son histoire dans laquelle il est révélé comme étant un génie de la lampe, libéré par le Roi Léopold, père de Blanche-Neige, ce dernier ne désirant que le bonheur d'autrui. Il confie ainsi son dernier voeu au Génie. Invité au palais, celui-ci tombe vite amoureux de Regina qui vit difficilement l'absence d'affection de son époux, exclusivement portée à sa fille. Pour se débarrasser du Roi, la Reine décide de manipuler son soupirant en laissant d'abord entendre dans son journal qu'elle est tombée amoureuse. Le Roi le lisant, il charge le Génie de retrouver cette personne et confine son épouse à ses quartiers. Pour la libérer, le Génie reçoit des vipères d'Agrabah de la part du père de la Reine et les utilise pour assassiner le Roi. Regina révèle alors qu'elle n'a fait que le manipuler et, la provenance des vipères trahissant le meurtrier, lui laisse la chance de s'échapper. Mais, le Génie utilise son dernier voeu pour rester à jamais auprès d'elle et est alors emprisonné dans le miroir qu'il lui a lui-même offert. À Storybrooke, le Miroir Magique est Sidney Glass (Miroir en anglais), le rédacteur en chef du journal local, le Daily Mirror (également Miroir en anglais). Il est en réalité le sous-fifre de Regina pour qui il a toujours des sentiments. Cette dernière le fait ainsi s'accuser lui-même pour l'enlèvement et la séquestration de Kathryn Nolan, destinées à nuire à Mary Margaret, l'identité moderne de Blanche-Neige. Il est interné dans la clinique psychiatrique de l'hôpital avant d'être libéré par Regina dans la saison 4. Celle-ci souhaite momentanément l'utiliser contre Marianne, l'épouse de Robin des Bois dont elle est tombée amoureuse, et l'emprisonne alors à nouveau dans le miroir. Appréciant mal d'être à nouveau utilisé par quelqu'un qui ne l'aime pas, Sidney trahit Regina en s'alliant à Ingrid, la Reine des Neiges, qui lui rend sa liberté. À l'instar de plusieurs personnages dans la série, il cumule ainsi deux rôles : celui du Miroir Magique de Blanche-Neige mais aussi celui du Miroir Maléfique de la Reine des Neiges d'Andersen. |-| Parcs Disney= ''Blanche-Neige et les Sept Nains'' Dans le parcours scénique du film, le Miroir apparaît brièvement devant la Reine, lui faisant une révélation identique au long-métrage. La souveraine apparaissant de dos face aux spectateurs, lorsqu'elle se retourne, c'est la figure de la Sorcière qui est visible. ''Fantasmic! Version américaine Dans la deuxième partie de la version originale du spectacle, la Reine questionne le Miroir, doublé par Tony Jay, de manière habituelle. Il lui répond cette fois que l'imagination de l'Apprenti sorcier est capable de créer des choses plus belles que ne l'est la souveraine. Celle-ci se transforme alors en sorcière et utilise le Miroir pour invoquer les forces du Mal : Ursula, Chernabog, Maléfique, ainsi queSeulement dans la version du spectacle en FlorideCruelle De Vil, Scar, le Juge Frollo, Jafar et Hadès. Version japonaise Dans cette version, c'est Mickey lui-même, en tant qu'apprenti sorcier, qui demande au Miroir si il est le plus puissant sorcier au monde. Dans un rôle antagoniste, l'Esprit demande à la souris de regarder plus près dans la glace, ce qui piège le héros, et permet aux méchants d'advenir. Maléfique ressort du Miroir et se transforme en dragon pour affronter Mickey. ''Cinderella Castle Mystery Tour''Traduction littérale : Le mystérieuse tour du château de Cendrillon Dans les parcs américains, dans une visite guidée, le Miroir apparaît comme l'hôte de la tour du château de Cendrillon. Il n'y est plus représenté par un masque, mais par un visage d'acteur maquillé. Il invite le visiteur à observer les tableaux à côté de lui, montrant des héros Disney, comme Pinocchio ou Taram, qui se transforment alors en portraits de méchants Disney. Bien qu'il ne soit pas le guide de la visite, sa voix peut être entendue de temps à autre, non loin des antres de la Reine, de Maléfique et du Prince des Ténèbres. |-| Littérature= ''Fairest of All: A Tale of the Wicked Queen''Traduction littérale : ''La plus belle de toutes : l'histoire de la Méchante Reine Le Miroir Magique est le narrateur du roman, relatant la vie passée de la Méchante Reine du Classique de 1937Le roman sur Disney wiki. Son implication dans les événements de l'histoire tendent à en faire un antagoniste, ce qui n'est pas transparent dans le film. Il s'agissait en réalité d'un vendeur de miroirs, père de la Reine Grimhilde. Marié à une sorcière, il était très dur envers sa fille, celle-ci ayant provoqué la mort de son épouse à l'accouchement et ne lui a jamais dit qu'elle était belle, frustrant durablement la jeune fille sur son apparence. Après son décès, et l'entrée de sa fille dans la famille royale, les cousines enchanteresses du Roi lui offrent un Miroir Magique dans lequel est contenu l'Esprit de son père décédé. Ce dernier influence et tourmente progressivement la Reine sur son apparence, jusqu'à en faire une obsession, et créer une jalousie maladive envers Blanche-Neige, qu'elle appréciait auparavant. Cette manipulation aboutit aux événements du long-métrage. Il est indiqué qu'à la mort de la Reine, c'est désormais l'esprit de cette dernière qui est abrité au sein du Miroir Magique. |-| BD= Le Miroir demeure un personnage très peu utilisé dans le domaine des bandes-dessinées, apparaissant dans moins de dix histoiresLe Miroir Magique sur Inducks, qui sont essentiellement des adaptations du long-métrage originel. ''Les sept nains et le pirate'' (1949) Comme chaque soir, la Sorcière riche, cupide et avare, posait la même question à son miroir magique : n'est-elle pas l'être le plus riche du monde ? Elle connaissait la réponse, oui, toujours oui, ce qui la rendait heureuse. Mais un soir, le miroir hésita, comme s'il craignait de répondre et il avoua. Non la sorcière n'est pas la personne la plus riche au monde, quelqu'un est est plus riche qu'elle, ou du moins sur le point de le devenir... Il s'agissait de Bec Jaune, le pirate. Furieuse, la Sorcière brisa le miroir contre un mur. On ignore ce qu'il devint par la suite. |-| Jeux vidéo= Série Kingdom Hearts (2002-) Le Miroir Magique apparaît dans l'épisode Birth by Sleep de la saga. Son rôle est d'abord identique à celui du long-métrage, puis étendu, de même que ses répliques, puisqu'il devient l'objet de convoitise du protagoniste Terra, son caractère omniscient pouvant l'aider dans sa recherche de Maître Xehanort. La Reine accepte de lui laisser utiliser le Miroir s'il lui apporte le coeur de Blanche-Neige en premier lieu. Suite à son échec, avec une dimension inédite, la Reine ordonne au Miroir d'aspirer le jeune homme dans ses abysses, chose que l'Esprit refuse, clamant que sa seule compétence est de dire la vérité. La souveraine parvient à l'y obliger par la magie noire, Terra étant englouti dans les profondeurs du Miroir, devant affronter le Masque pour s'en échapper. À sa victoire, il questionne l'Esprit sur Maître Xehanort, le Miroir lui donnant une réponse énigmatique, bien que vérifiée. Il sera plus tard affronté par Aqua. À l'issue du combat, il disparaîtra définitivement du fait de la mort de la Reine. |-| Autre= ''Editions DVD et Blu-Ray'' (2001/2009) Doublé par Tony Jay, le Miroir Magique sert d'hôte dans les menus interactifs d'une des toutes premières éditions DVD d'un long-métrage Disney (en l'occurrence celui d'une version platine de Blanche-Neige et les Sept Nains). L'utilisateur agit comme le "maître temporaire" du Miroir, qui le transporte dans les différents menus, son visage disparaissant dans le brasier du miroir à chaque reprise. En fonction du temps d'attente, le Miroir peut se permettre divers commentaires et des suggestions à l'utilisateur qui le commande. Il est également le narrateur du jeu interactif mettant en scène Simplet dans les mines. Dans les compléments de l'édition, c'est lui qui invoque et fait apparaître Roy Edward Disney, le neveu de Walt Disney et le fils de Roy Oliver Disney, dans l'enceinte du château, qu'il surnomme "Maître", puis l'actrice et doubleuse Angela Lansbury en vue de présenter les bonus du DVD. Pour la version Blu-Ray Diamant du film, il reprend son rôle d'hôte, doublé par Corey Burton. Personnalité Dans le long-métrage original, le Miroir Magique est un personnage totalement neutre, même si certains le considèrent (à tort) comme un antagoniste car il s'agit du serviteur de la Reine, et il provoque indirectement sa jalousie en lui révélant que Blanche-Neige est plus belle qu'elle. Cependant, il n'éprouve aucun sentiment ou émotion propre, ne faisant que répondre aux questions qu'on lui pose. Il est forcé d'obéir, créé pour être l'esclave de son maître ou sa maîtresse. Par ailleurs, le neutre de son caractère est exprimé par son visage, qui reste toujours impassible. Dans le roman publié par Disney et narrant les origines de la Reine du film de 1937, il est toutefois révélé que son rôle tend à être celui d'un antagoniste dissimulé. L'Esprit du père décédé de la Reine tourmente ainsi délibérément cette dernière afin de créer un antagonisme entre sa fille et Blanche-Neige. Apparence thumb|right|Image officielle du Miroir Magique. Le visage du Miroir Magique est un masque de théâtre qui apparaît, à l'ordre de son maître, dans un beau miroir entouré, d'une part, d'une bande de couleur violette et d'autre part, d'or et d'autres richesses. Le haut de son visage, incluant le front, les sourcils et une partie du nez, est de couleur violette. Ses sourcils sont épais et ses yeux sont des fentes noires. Le reste de son visage est d'une couleur plus nuancée, avec des tons de vert et de jaune. Sa lèvre supérieure est rouge tandis que l'inférieure est violette. La bouche du Miroir Magique n'exprime aucun sentiment, elle reste impassible. Capacités Le Miroir Magique est omniscient. Il a la capacité de tout savoir et de connaître les réponses à toutes les questions. Même si, dans le film, il est le serviteur de La Reine, il est possible qu'il puisse obéir à d'autres personnes. L'esclave ne peut répondre à une question que par la stricte vérité, même si parfois sa réponse est peut se révéler assez énigmatique. Voix Afin de faire la voix particulière du Miroir Magique, le comédien Moroni Olsen a proposé de couvrir sa tête avec de vieilles peaux de tambour. Conception et animation L'animateur Wolfang Reitherman, un des « Neuf Vieux Messieurs » de Disney, a trouvé difficile la tâche d'animer le Miroir Magique, d'autant plus qu'il s'occupait habituellement de personnages tels que Dingo, qui s'exprime en se déplaçant et en bougeant tout son corps, contrairement au visage dans le Miroir qui ne bouge pas et n'a pas de pupilles. Par conséquent, Reitherman était seulement capable d'animer ses yeux et les mouvements de sa bouche, pour accompagner le dialogue. Afin de rendre le visage parfaitement symétrique, Reitherman dessina une moitié de la face pour une des extrémités, plia le papier en deux et retraça l'autre moitié. Mais finalement, cette symétrie a été en partie perdue dans le film, à cause des effets spéciaux (fumée, feu, vent) qui déformaient le visage. Reitherman a dû animer le Miroir Magique neuf fois avant que Walt Disney et lui soient satisfaits. Galerie Animation Tenggren-Miroir.jpg|Le Miroir et la Reine illustrés par Gustaf Tenggren Notes ---- en:Magic Mirror Catégorie:Personnage de Blanche-Neige et les Sept Nains Catégorie:Objet Catégorie:Personnage de jeux-vidéos Catégorie:Personnage des parcs Disney Catégorie:Personnage de Disney's tous en boîte Catégorie:Personnage de Kingdom Hearts Catégorie:Personnage de Once Upon a Time Catégorie:Once Upon a Time Catégorie:Objet de Once Upon a Time Catégorie:Personnage Catégorie:Blanche-Neige et les Sept Nains Catégorie:Disney Magic Kingdom Catégorie:Personnage de Disney Kingdoms 2019 Catégorie:Personnage de Disney Magic Kingdoms